


Not just another fish in the sea

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aquariums, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic date, date, kissing...a lot, public acts, they get naughty in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have a lovely date at an aquarium. They are supposed to be watching the fish, but there are much beautiful things to set their eyes on...





	Not just another fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got at my tumblr blog: life-love-and-alcohol I hope you like it! And you can always follow me and request something and I'll be happy to write it!

Viktor was wasting his money.

Yes, that's exactly what he was doing. And it had little to do with the fact he bought the tickets on the first place. No, he didn't regret that, not a single bit. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if he got chained onto a tree. There was no way he could say no to that unspoken request, those shiny eyes, opened so wide they could eat him alive, staring at that pamphlet with the fancy logo and the fish as if it were a treasure map. It was useless to resist, he could never stop pampering his fiancé. So, when he showed so much enthusiasm about some aquarium during their visit to Tokyo, taking him was almost a compulsion, no matter how expensive it was.

Yet, that wasn't what made him feel like he was throwing his savings to the trash. He would never regret that inversion. 

What made him feel like he was wasting money though, was the fact he wasn't even staring at the fish.

How could he? He kept getting distracted, fascinated, by the way Yuuri ran through the hallways like a little child, pointing at the tanks and grinning so purely and wholesome. How could he? When he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him around, giggling, saying "Come on, Vitya!" with so much thrill in his voice. How could he? if he was so obviously smitten.

There was just so much to see. How the waves of pink, gleeful blush floated on his cheeks. How excitement swam on his sparky eyes and splashed around. How words of praise and gratitude left his lips like bubbles, reaching for the surface, ticking Viktor's heart and sending it to float.

The only fish he got to see, were the ones reflected on his glasses, swimming from one lens to another like two lagoons, and Viktor just wanted to drown in them. Every now and then, when Yuuri caught him staring, he would look at the tank to dissimulate. But even then he would only look at their image in the glass, their reflection, holding hands within the water and the squids.

In one of those moments, when he got lost in the pictures of the glass, his fiancé suddenly decided to improve the view by hugging him close, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek on his chest, never breaking eye contact with the reflection. 

"Hmm, look at that one" he said, pointing at the tank, and it took Viktor way too long to realize he was talking about a stingray, not the reflection of his wedding ring, that happened to be on the same direction "kind of looks like you"

"Oh? Why?" Was he going to start with the corny metaphors right then? They usually left those for the late nights, right before they made love "Is it because of the silver color?"

"No, the massive forehead"

He turned to look at Yuuri dead in the eye, yet, this time with no romantic intent. 

"Yuuri!" he pushed his shoulder, breaking the hug, and looking around for revenge "Then...that's you off skating season!" he pointed at a blowfish, and Yuuri pouted offended. 

"Rude" he muttered between furrowed lips, and Viktor immediately pecked his mouth as some sort of desperate reconciliation. Since he was lovesick and pathetic "hmm, that doesn't quite make up for it" 

That bastard, that beautiful, overpowered bastard had the audacity to wrap his arms around his neck, push him down and directly into his deathly jaws, that kissed so thoroughly and roughly Viktor thought he'd get eaten for good. He didn't know how to respond, how to offer any kind of reaction that didn't involve wasting even more money by dropping the excursion halfway and going back to the hotel right then. How dare he? How dare he control him like that? Dominate him, maneuver him to his will. 

When warm, mischievous hands made all their way into Viktor's back pockets, he almost swallowed his tongue. He broke the kiss, trying to break free, but he immediately fell into the trap of his eyes instead. Darkened, lustful bedroom eyes, which he would had been more than glad to please, if they actually were in a bedroom and not a public aquarium.

Why there? Why right then? What did that man want for him? He didn't know.

All he knew, was that he was willing to comply.

"Come here" he said, noticing how people were beginning to stare, taking his hand in his and walking away in the look for a new crime scene "let's go somewhere more...private" 

"Oh my" Yuuri smirked, sticking close to him "This is getting exciting" 

He guided him through a narrow, murkier hallway, which ended in a room that only exhibited different kinds of conchs and shells. No one gave a fuck about conchs and shells. And Viktor was planning to give that corridor a much better use anyways. 

Covered by the aquarium's dim lighting and people's disinterest towards anything that wasn't sharks or exotic fish, Viktor pushed Yuuri against a wall and aimed for his mouth with the same lewd intentions he had been assaulted before. 

He skipped any sort of preambles, forcing his jaw open and sucking at his tongue, fishing every plea, moan or whimper that could come out, humming with pleasure as he satiated his needs.

Yuuri didn't waste time to join the frenzy either, and grabbed a handful of silver hair as he looped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer, savoring the friction of their bodies together. 

Kisses were short and desperate, mouths falling in and out of each other as they betted for easier, better angles they could dominate. But none of them was up for the passive role that day, and Yuuri didn't give up to Viktor's usual maneuvers, and Viktor didn't fall prey to his fiancé nibbling teeth.

They weren't certain of how they were breathing. They were pretty sure that had been passing the same puff of air for some full minutes, slurping it and blowing it back into the other's lungs. Or maybe they had grown gills, who knows. They didn't care, as they continued to play the game of who was the first to drown. 

Yuuri took his knee between his thighs and rubbed him, a low, desperate move, but it got Viktor groaning, throwing his head back at the service of the lips assaulting his throat. 

"Yuuri...these pants are kind of tight...the boner will show..."

"Hmm what a shame" Yuuri bit his jaw and kissed his chin, hungrily, sucking it "there's nothing I can do about that, love"

And, just when Viktor was about to get his hands into his trousers and into action, they heard a loud hum behind them and they were suddenly blinded by the yellow light of a flashlight.

"Hey! You two!" Viktor didn't need to understand Japanese to know what the guard was probably screaming about "split up or I'll be forced to kick you out!" 

Yuuri turned the same color as one of the fish on the pamphlet, the "Red Scarlet Discus", and be apologized about six times by bowing and promising they wouldn't do that again. 

The guard let them stay in the aquarium, but said he would keep an eye on them, since "that was a public space and there were innocent kids wanting to see the fish".

The couple agreed, still not over the embarrassment (nor the arousal), as they walked away from the corridor and back into the main hall again, where the glass roof let a beautiful moonfish swim on top of their heads.

As he turned to look at Yuuri again he saw the heavy blush on his cheeks, his lips swollen and throbbing, his hair a mess...and, once he fixed his glasses back in place, he turned to look at him too. And he gifted him a clumsy smile.

In that moment, as he felt his heart turning into a languid jellyfish, gooey and soft and poisonous, swimming out of his chest like it had somewhere else to go...he realized he hadn't wasted his money, at all.

Maybe he hadn't seen many fish, but Yuuri was happy. And that was worth every cent.


End file.
